Um Hello
by Kaiyaosha
Summary: She was just buying food for the other garde when she meets an Asian woman and man. Oh, my bad, not a woman, an Asian man. It was a friendly meeting really. They just happened to run into each other in a Kimchi sale. Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or Lorien Legacies.


Marina was out. Shopping. For food.

"Hmm... What shall we have today? I'm thinking of some foreign tastes today... Yes I am sure the others will approve. What food though? I guess I will see what is on sale..."

She was the nonofficial cook of the garde. She was in Chicago walking through the loud streets.

She was alone, because the others were busy, but she picked up an Imog from Nine first, as well as a disguise that consisted of a red wig, green contacts, and glasses. She was going to add in fake freckles but that was kind of like an overkill.

They went out and bought a bunch of disguise before hand. Now she has a long red wig with fake processed strands of that fiery color reaching a little below her waist.

Yes, super long.

Her wide brown eyes were covered with a bright green similar to Eight's. She found them really pretty.

She felt no need to disclose her reasons for picking the colour.

Her eyes brightened when she saw a sign that showed some strange food for sale. It must have been foreign right? She could find out how to cook it and everything.

The sign read "Kimchi." On display were all the ingredients needed for it.

She headed over there when she got knocked over.

"Look, look Aniki! I found Kimchi da ze!"

"Yong Soo! Do not pull my arm off aru!"

"But we finally found some and its on sale too da ze!"

Yes.

A extremely excited looking foreigner just knocked her over while she was headed to the stacks of boxes.

"Ah Yong Soo, know look what you have done aru! Apologize immediately aru! I know I have taught you better than this aru!"

She blinked and found herself looking at an Asian woman. She learned the term when she was searching for garde.

She had a side ponytail and golden eyes full of concern. She was lean and had a hand reached out for her to take. Next to him was the energetic Asian man. Boy more like, his personality was outrageous! He was bouncing up and down, and his arms were reached out to do something.

That's when the Asian lady turned her body around swiftly ducked before knocking him down and putting him in a headlock.

"I said no more gropping aru! Aiyah... When will you ever learn aru ..."

She felt a blush coming on to her cheeks as she slowly got up.

"I do apologize dearly for his rudeness aru. My name is Yao Wang and the idiot next to me is Im Yong Soo, I do apologize for inconveniencing you aru."

She bowed to her and made 'Yong Soo' do the same.

Her cheeks were heated as she nodded slowly.

"Um sorry... And my name is Marina and it is okay. I am fine so there is no need for you to punish him. Well excuse me, but I must be on my way now."

She nodded.

"Oh and I think this is yours aru."

He handed her... A red wig?!

She saw a brown strand fall into her face as she realized she just blew her disguise.

"And... I think you may have lost contacts or something. Its just that you have one brown and one green eye so... Yeah... Aru..."

She looked around furiously before checking for any mogs. No one recognized her yet. But they knew what she looked like now.

She saw her regarding her suspiciously with the crazy man beside her.

Oh no... What if they worked for the mogs?

She smiled at her frantically.

"Well I must be on my way now miss, good bye."

She turned and was about to walk away when slender fingers snatched her wrist.

"Wait. Umm... I'm a guy..."

She turned and blinked.

"Oh really? Um sorry..." What? " Well I apologize for mistaking you as a female, please do forgive me."

The man beside the female looking guy laughed.

"See I told you you were girly, even Kiku said so! Its true da ze!"

"Shut up aru!"

"Well I must be on my way now."

She hurriedly snatched up a box of the 'Kimchi' before entering the store and quickly stuffed all the things she needed before paying and running out back to the apartment. There weren't any mogs, according to her handy little device but she should still get back fast.

She breathed a sigh of relief as the elevator doors closed.

"Alfred? Ludwig? I found one aru. I happened to run into her when Yong Soo dragged me out for food aru... Yes I think she is a highly possible suspect, she was wearing a wig, contacts, and after she found out her disguise was uncovered she looked pretty frantic aru... Yes I am tailing her. Tell Kiku thanks for the cosplay disguises... Yes aru, they seem to have a base in a pretty fancy place... Mhmm I'll report to you later aru."


End file.
